Conventionally, a package-storage type engine generator is known, in which engine intake and exhaust system components are provided in an upper portion of a package (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In Patent Document 1, an upper chamber and a lower chamber is partitioned by a middle wall. The upper chamber includes an intake chamber in which an intake silencer is disposed, an exhaust chamber in which an exhaust silencer is disposed and a radiator chamber in which a radiator is disposed. The lower chamber includes an engine chamber in which an engine and the like are disposed and a device housing chamber. That is, in the upper chamber, the radiator chamber and the intake/exhaust chamber are partitioned by a partition wall, and furthermore, the intake/exhaust chambers are divided into the intake chamber and the exhaust chamber by a partition wall.
A ventilation hole is disposed in a position corresponding to a bottom part of the middle wall of the exhaust chamber. The ventilation hole is opened to the engine chamber. Thus, ventilation air from the engine chamber enters the exhaust chamber via the ventilation hole. The ventilation air that enters the exhaust chamber flows into the radiator chamber via a louver disposed on the partition wall.
Also, another package-storage type engine generator is publically known, which has a configuration in which a radiator chamber having a ventilation outlet in an upper surface thereof is disposed above an engine chamber so that ventilation is performed by a radiator fan (see, for example, Patent Document 2). In Patent Document 2, a ventilation hole, which communicates the engine chamber with the radiator chamber, is disposed in the middle wall that partitions the lower engine chamber and the upper radiator chamber. Through the ventilation hole, a ventilation pipe extends upward and downward. A waterproof member is fixed to the middle wall so as to surround the ventilation pipe. Thus, a ventilation passage is made up of the ventilation pipe and the waterproof member. Like this, by constituting the ventilation passage from the ventilation pipe and the waterproof member, it is possible to prevent rainwater from directly entering the engine chamber when the rainwater enters the radiator chamber via the ventilation outlet disposed in the upper portion of the package.